Immortals
by iLoveFreeDom
Summary: Amy has powers but Karma doesn't. People are hunting down Immortals, humans like Amy. There are alot of them out there and Amy and people like her trys their best hiding from the world. Find out what happens next ;) Rated : T for mild swearing. Rated M for smut or violents.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal**

**Chapter 1**

**Amy**

Staying alive in this world we live in now is not easy for people like me. Immortals. That's what they call people like us. There's alot of us out there. I know it. When i found out what i can do, my parents thought i was crazy. They'd send me to therapist or the doctor to get me checked on but they couldn't find anything wrong with me. The only person that knows about my powers is Karma. She didn't believe me at first but then i showed her what i could do.

As i grew older i discover new powers and things that i can do. Immortals have a base, it's underground that way the people hunting us down won't be able to find nor track us. Once they find you, they'll use you as a experiment to find 'cure' for people like us but there's no cure for us to go back to normal. We were born like this and we only find out about the powers at a certain age.

"Ready?" I asked Karma, holding her by the waist while both her hands on my shoulders.

We've been best friends for years now, 10 years. We're both the same age, 16. I've been in love with her since 3 years ago. I didn't know how it happened. Right now i'm showing her what it feels like being able to teleport from one place to another.

"Yeah" she replied, smiling and holding onto me for dear life.

As a reply i just smiled and teleported her to place where we would always meet up. It's like a mountain but it's not something like a cliff but it's not a cliff. Once i've teleported us there she let's go of me. The warmth and electricity i've always felt whenever she touched me or when we hugged, it's gone.

"That was so cool" she said, jumping like a little kid but then stops and hold her head with her right hand.

"You alright?" I asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" she said, as we walked to the rocks where we always sat at.

"That's normal," I holding her "I used to get them whenever i teleport when i first got my powers but i don't get them anymore, i got used to them" i said as she sits up straight. We looked at the view infront of us. The beautiful city of Austin.

"So, how's it going in the world of 'Parahumans'? Karma says, raising her eyebrows at the word 'Parahuman'

"It's not easy, Karma. Hiding from the people that tries to hunt us down, it's scary, they will kill us when they find anyone of us" i replied, scared.

"Oh, Amy," She hugs me. The warmth feeling i get comes back when she touches me. " i know you're scared but there are alot of you guys down there, i've seen it remember? If you don't use your powers in public or infront of anyone that doesn't know this exist, they won't hunt you down" Karma said, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, i know. I gotta reduce using my powers before they call they cops on me" i said, laughing at myself, so did Karma. We talked and talked for the next hour, joking, pushing jokingly and fooling around until my phone starts to buzz. Shit, i don't wanna leave now. I'm having fun, damnit. I pulled out my phone and answered.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"Get here now" The guy on the other line said.

"I'm busy" I said, completely annoyed at the fact that i have to leave Karma.

"Well, guess what? I don't care. Get here now, it's important" He said and i heard screaming in the background.

"Who's screaming?" I asked.

"Wanna find out? Get your ass here, Amy." He hangs up.

"Urrg, Karma, i'm sorry but i ha-" Karma cuts me off

"It's alright, i know, just go" she said standing up so did i.

"I'm sorry, Karma, I really wish i could stay and spend more time with you." I said taking her hand.

"It's fine. Maybe next time" She said, smiling. I know she's upset.

"I'll get you home" I said and teleported both of us to her bedroom. Shit. I forgot she's not use to teleporting.

"Karma, shit, i forgot you're not used to it yet. Sorry." I guide her to her bed and laid her down on her bed.

"It's alright, i'll be fine" she said, closing her eyes

"Bye, Karma," I kissed her forehead "Goodnight" and with that, i teleported to base.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed that story! There alot more coming. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and i will upload more chapters if you guys like it! Oh, suggest me a name for the people hunting the Immortals :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal**

**Chapter 2**

**Amy**

Once i teleported to the base, i was greeted with a loud screaming coming from the 'Newbie Room' that's what James calls it. That's just James being James. James is one of us, he's my friend. He's like the funny one here always making jokes, dancing like a maniac and all that. He always at the base watching the cameras or sleeping. Sometimes, follows me on the job.

We don't just hide in here from the people hunting us down. We help people in trouble or helping people, especially crimes but we don't let them see us teleporting in or out or using our powers infront them. That's why they teach us how to fight. Being immortal we have rules. We have the founder of this place. The guy helps people like us using and controlling our powers and hiding and to survive.

If we break the rules then we're screwed. Telling people about your powers will get you kill, like literally kill you. Rules are rules. But i told Karma about my secret which can get me killed. Karma won't tell anyone, she's my best friend.

I started walking towards where the scream was, my boots clacking on the cement floor. Once i reached the door, i put my cold hands on the knob and twisted it, opening the door. The scream became louder as i opened the door. It was a guy around my age. I saw James and Aleks in the room trying to calm him down. Aleks is James' best friend.

"James" I said

"Amy! Oh my- thank goodness you're here!" He exclaimed, walking towards me, hugging me.

"Okay... Why is he screaming?" I asked as James let's go of me.

"We saw him on the streets using his powers so we brought him in and put the whatever thing you call so that he can't teleport out" Aleks said

"He can teleport?" I asked, raising both my eyebrows.

"Yeah, just like you. " James said. We all have different powers, some can teleport, some can read minds, some can throw fire or ice and all that stuff.

"Alright, i'll talk to him, you guys can leave" I said, walking towards the boy and Aleks and James' left.

He stopped screaming and squirming and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Amy." I pulled off the duct tape on his mouth.

"You can teleport too?" He asked me as soon as i took off the duct tape. Okay. He looks talkative.

"Look," I pulled a chair and sat down looking at him " You're not the only one in this world that can do things like that. People down here can too. There are alot of us. We are called Immortals. That's what the people hunting us down are calling us." I explained. He looks shocked.

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, but there are rules here." I told him.

"Rules?" he asked, complete confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah. 1, Do not use your powers in public or infront of anyone. 2, you are not allowed to tell anyone about your powers or Sebastian, the guy who helps us stay alive in this place will kill you. We are not allowed to tell anyone. Understood?" I looked at him and he just nods. I untie him and showed him around the place and told him more about the rules and being a Parahuman.

"So.. this is where we learn how to fight." I told him, showng him around.

"Fight? Why Fight? We have powers" He said, smirking.

"We can have the whole world finding out about us remember? Unless, you wanna die." I took one of the fighting sticks and pass him one.

"Why?" He asked, confussed.

"We are gonna learn how to fight. I'm gonna teach you how to." I told him.

"Do you teach everyone how to fight here?" He asked, holding the stick up and swating it everywhere.

"Yes and don't swat that thing around." He stopped swatting it around and i showed him how to fight using sticks and hand fight, defence and all that.

He flopped on the mat, out of breath. "I'm done!" I said, out of breath.

"Don't worry, hun, we were just getting started. We'll continue tomorrow and i will teach you how to control you powers and teach you how to teleport since you can teleport just like me." I told him, putting the fighting sticks back on it's place.

"What else can you do?" He said, sitting on his elbow, facing me.

"Hmm.. Teleport, read minds, control heat for now." I replied

"For now?"

"Yeah, who knows what else will come"

"So, i will have more than teleporting?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

He looks at his wrist watch "It's getting late, i should go" He stood up

"I'll teleport you back home" I said, standing up too.

"It's alright, i can do it, i've been doing it and i thought myself how to" He said

"Okay, then. Remember the rules." I told him

"Of course" he said

"Wait!" I stopped him before he leaves "I didn't get your name" i asked.

"Shane, Shane Harvey"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Suggest a name for the people hunting Immortats down. I know this looks a little bit like The Tomorrow People but i was inspired by that to write this story. Don't worry there will be more Karmy and i won't be taking too much of the show in the future chapters! Give me some ideas if you guys have some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal**

**Chapter 3**

**Shane**

_Smash_. What the-

I look up from my bed with sleepy eyes and looked at my nightstand table on the floor broken into... half? How the hell? I got up from my bed and picked up the pieces of my wood nightstand table and looked at it.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. I think just discovered a new power. I got up, showered and got dressed. I need to see Amy.

Amy

"Here" Karma said, passing me my outfit for my mom's and Bruce's wedding.

"Thanks" I thanked her.

Ring. Ring. Karma's phone rang. It's probably Liam. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Hello?" Karma answers the phone.

"Okay," She's smiling like an idiot now. "see you there" She hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be Liam.

"Liam" She said as i rolled my eyes.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Nothing.. I just... don't know what you see in him" I said, annoyed.

"Well... I'm not gonna answer that, Amy. He wants to see me.. sooo.. bye!" She ran towards me to give me a kiss on the cheek and ran out of my room. There it is again, the electricity and warmth i get everytime we touched or kiss.

"Okay..." I said to myself and teleport to base.

* * *

><p>"Amy!" Shane shouted, running towards me.<p>

"Yeah?" I said

"I just discovered a new power" He told me, excited.

"What is it?" I asked him then he pulled be towards Jeremy, a guy with heat vision and invisibility power.

"Look" He said as Jeremy looks at him smiling.

He lifts Jeremy up with one hand and everyone was looking at him lifting Jeremy off the floor. Wow.

"What do you think?" Shane said with smile creeping up the corner of his lips.

"Superstrong huh?, nice. Atleast we have someone strong in here" I said, smiling.

He puts Jeremy down and looks at Jeremy with a smile and winks at him. Okay.

"Let's go, Shane" I said, walking towards the training room.

"What? I was just about to make conversation with Jeremy." He said, with a pout.

"Let's go Shane" I said. He sighs and follows me.

"Jeremy's hot" He told me.

"You're into him?" I asked, taking my jacket off and putting it on chair.

"I'm gay" He told me. Okay. Straight to the point.

"Oh.. sorry" I said, walking towards him.

"You know how to fight with bare hands?" I asked him but he just smirks. I'll take that as a yes then.

"Okay.. Let's see what you got" I said, lifting both my hands infront of my face, looking at him as he does the same.

We circle around waiting for someone to throw a punch first. "How 'bout you?" He asked me, throwing a punch at me but i blocked it by moving away and we kept circling.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, throwing a punch at him and lunge forward towards him but he moved away.

"You know... gay or bi or something " He said, as he does a high kick and i blocked it with my hands.

"What? No.. no.. " I denied. I know i'm love with Karma but she's with Liam. I threw a punch across his face and it hit him. He look at me with a smile across his face.

"I smell lies" He said as he does a spinning back kick and i blocked it with hands ands threw a punch at him but he grabbed my hand and spins me around ands lets go off my hands making me stumble. Oh, he's better than I'm.

"I'm not lying" I said, regaining my balance back.

"Sure you're not" He said throwing another punch at me and i grabbed his hand to stop him and kick him but he pushed my leg away and knocks me down with one swift kick on my feet and i fell back.

"Umpf" I let out. Looking up at the ceiling. "I guess you're better than me" I looked at him while lying down on my back.

He smirks and replied "Yeah, i guess. So, you wanna tell me?" I said.

I let out a sigh and sat up and he sat down infront of me. "Well... There's this girl... she's my best friend, Karma." I told him, looking down at my fingers.

"Best friend? Ukay. Falling in love with your best friend is not a good idea" He said, raising both his eyebrows.

"I don't know if she feels the same way. She has a boyfriend, Liam, the most popular guy in the school of Hester High" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well... Maybe she does feel the same way but she just doesn't want to admit it" He said

"Yeah, maybe..." I said

"Is she like affectionate or romantic-ish whenever she's around you or something like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, she gave me a kiss on the cheek this morning before i got here"

"Oooooo, gurl she likes you, confirmed."

I laughed. "No, she doesn't"

"Have you guys kissed before?"

"Well... There is this one time.. but it was just for show..." I said, sad.

"What did you feel? What did she say?" He asked alot of questions. Talkative, i was right.

I told him everything. The homecoming assembly kiss and her attemped on trying to sleep with Liam and that and alot more.

**Karma**

The pass few months has just been me thinking alot about Amy, i don't know why, she's my best friend i can't be in love with her. I'm in love with Liam.

As i arrived to where i'm supposed to be meeting Liam, he was sitting under a tree waiting for me.

"Hey" I greeted him, he looked up and got up from the blanket on the grass and gave me a peck on the lips. That's when i didn't feel anything anymore. Weird. I just pushed that aside at the moment.

"Hey. Glad you could make it" He said, motioning me to sit down on the blanked with food and drinks.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"Remember when i left you the other day when my parents made me go back home to 'help' them with something?" He replied.

"Yeah?"

"Well, this is me apologizing for that. A picnic." He said, smiling.

"Thanks Liam, You're so sweet" As i gave him a peck on the lips but i didn't feel anything. I just kept pushing that aside everything we kissed.

We sat there talking and laughing and everything but the only that i can think of is Amy whenever I'm with Liam. I feel like i betrayed her or something. I just continued talking and doing all that with Liam.

**Amy**

As i walked out of the training room i saw Shane flirting and talking to Jeremy i just rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked to where James and Aleks were.

"Hey guys?" I said, walking in to the room where they always hang out at.

"Yeah?" They both said at the same time.

"I'm gonna head out. I promised Karma" I told them.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow" They said with a wink. I just shot them a look and they went back to talking.

I left the room and saw Shane making out with Jeremy. Damn, he's fast. I shake my head and teleported to Karma's room. Once i was there, Karma was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm" Maybe she's on her way back. So i just grabbed the laptop and open Netflix. She promised a movie night. I went down to the kitchen to grab popcorn and drinks for the movie. Hmm, looks like no one's home but i just grabbed with stuff anyways and went back upstairs to her room and waiting for her to come back.

Urrgg, where is she? It's already 10pm. I look at my watch again and looked out her window and saw nothing but a quiet neighbour hood. She stood me up for Liam. I scoffed. Unbelievable. I got up from the bed and close the laptop and took the popcorn and drinks with me back to my room.

I put the stuff on my desks and got changed and laid down my bed thinking about what just happened. She stood me up. Whatever.

**The next day**

**Karma**

I woke up with someone next to me, i looked over and saw Liam, sleeping. My eyes widened and pull the blankets up and let out a relieved sigh. I have my clothes on. Good. Nothing happened. I slowly got up from bed and wrote a note for him and left.

Once i got back to my house, i slowly walked up to my room so that my parents wouldn't know that i wasn't in my room the whole night. Once i got to my room i shut the door and locked it.

How the hell did i end up in Liam's bed? Probably cause of make sessions you guys had, my brain tells me. Whatever. I feel like i missed something. Hmm. I just pushed the thoughts aside and took a shower and called Amy but she wasn't picking up nor returning any of my calls. I got worried. So i went to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The last 2 chapters wasn't that long so i made this one longer! Give me an idea or suggestions if you guys have one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortals**

**Chapter 4**

**Karma**

I knock on Amy's door, twice but she didn't open the door so i just entered to see if she was okay, the only thing i see when i enter the room is Amy. Asleep. I walked over towards her and looked at her. Her eyes were open. God, is she okay?

"Amy?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

No reply.

"Amy?" I repeated, looking at her.

Still no reply.

"Amy? Are you okay?" I was starting to lose my patients.

"Where were you yesterday, Karma?" She asked, shot up from her bed, like nothing happened.

"Um, what? Are you okay?" I asked, she's scarying me now.

"Where were you, Karma?" She asked, again.

"Um," Should i tell her? I mentally kicked myself when i remember she can read minds but she promised me to not ever read mine. "Why do ask? I asked her.

She scoffed and got up from the bed

"Are you mad?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Karma? Am i? She said, coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

She scoffed and walked to the bathroom but she turns around before she entered.

"By the way, i enjoyed the movie last night." She said, rolling her eyes and then entered the bathroom.

Omg. I completely forgot. Damnit, Karma. I was with Liam. Shit. My mind just went blank completely. I got up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Amy, I'm so sorry, i completely forgot" I said, sorry. Shit, i really messed up.

She doesn't reply.

"Amy, please?" I begged her.

I hear the sink water running. I just assumed she was brushing her teeth. Few minutes later she came out from the bathroom.

"So, where were you Karma?" She asked, looking at me, her piercing eyes burning my own eyes.

"You know what? Don't answer that, i already know the answer" She said, walking towards her cupboard to change. I looked at her. This is so creepy, who watches their best friend change? Maybe i am in love with Amy after all.

"Amy, why does it bother you so much whenever i'm with him?" I asked her.

"No, it doesn't" She fired back. Okay.

"It is right now" I said.

"You know what? I gotta go anyways" She said but before she teleported i grabbed her wrist, that's when i felt electricity and warmth everything spread all over my body. Why did i feel that? I can't be falling for Amy, right?

"What?" She said, coldly.

"I'm sorry, Amy, i really am. I promise i will make it up to you, if you'll let me" I apologized and looked at her.

She looked at me and sighs "We'll talk later, Karma" She said then teleported.

**Amy**

I walked around looking for Shane. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Amy" Aleks said, walking towards me.

"Hey" I replied.

"So, there's this guy. Theft. Shoplifting. Breaking into someone's house. 23 year-old. Might wanna get him" He said as we walked towards the computer room.

"Okay, can you find where he is now?" I asked, looking at the big screen infront of us.

"Umm, he...is.. at Ellie's.. probably trying to steal something" He said, doing the computer thing typing and all that.

"Alright. I'll go, you keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't go anywhere" I said and teleport to a alley nearby the store and started walking towards the store and i see him giving a bag to the cashier asking her to put the money in the bag with a gun pointed at her. I waited outside for him to come out.

"Hey!" I said as he walked out and turned around and i threw him a punch in the face making him stumble backwards, dropping the bag and his gun on the floor. I kicked the gun away and picked up the bag and threw it back it the store and told the cashier to put it back. I grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him behind the alley and took off his mask to take a good look at his face.

He threw a punch at me and it hit me. He almost got away but i got him before he could run and knocked him out with a punch. I teleported with him near to police station and left him there. I walked back to where i teleported and teleport back to base.

"Got him" I said as I slump down on the couch sitting in the room.

"Yeah, nice face." Aleks said, out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Take a look in the mirror, my friend." Aleks told me as i got up and walked to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw a bruised forming on my left cheek but it's small it's not that bad. I walked back to the computer room.

"It's not that bad, Aleks" I said.

"Amy, guess who's got a boyfriend name, Jeremy? This guy!" He said, excited, using both his thumbs pointing it at his chest when he said 'This guy!'. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, i still need to teach you remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah.." He got up from the couch and walked towards the training room with me.

I took off my jacket and put it on the chair that I always put my jacket on.

"What do we do today?" He asked with both his hands on his hips, smiling.

"Well... since you know how to fight and fight with a stick.. we're gonna learn how to teleport with two people" I said, smirking.

"Okay.. why are you smirking?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Come on. First try." I said and started running towards him and grabbed him by the waist and teleport around the room with him. I laughed. I knew it would get him dizzy.

"I-I- need a m-minute" He said as he fell on the mat holding his head. I let out a small laugh.

"Get use to it. Teleporting with two people will get you very dizzy if you're not co-opperating with them" I said, putting both my hands on my hips.

"I have to teleport with them too? I thought only one of them would need to do it" He said, standing up straight.

"Yep. Let's try this again" I said and started lunging towards him and teleported both of us around the room again. We did this until got the hang of it. Well.. he threw up on the 4th teleportation but got used to it at the 6th.

**Karma**

I texted Amy and told her to come by my house and we can talk about what happened. I felt so bad leaving her there. I was with Liam, the guy i don't even love anymore but I'm still with him. I fell like an idiot. The only thing i can think about is Amy whenever I'm with Liam. It's weird but I' m not supposed to feel this way towards her. She doesn't even like girls. But am i really falling in love with her? I asked myself until i heard my phone beeped. I instantly picked it up from my bed and looked at it.

**Amy:** Be there in 2 seconds

I smiled at the text. She wasn't kidding when she said 2 seconds alright. She teleported in my room in 2 fucking seconds and it scared the shit outta me.

"Oh my god, Amy" I shouted, jumping back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" She said as she sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry, Amy, what can i do to make it up to you?" I asked as she pretends to think.

"The carnival" She said, standing up, grabbing my hand to teleport us to the carnival.

"No!" I shouted pulling my hand back.

"Why not?" She asked.

"We're taking the car. I'm not gonna teleport."

"Karma" She whined.

"Come on, Amy" I said walking to the garage.

We got into the car and I started driving towards to the carnival.

"What's first?" I asked, her hoping it wouldn't be anything scary or tall.

"The ferris wheel" She said, pulling me towards the ferris wheel. Oh no.

"Amy, no! Why? " I asked.

"Payback" She said, smiling.

"Payback?"

"Yeah for standing me up" She said with a smirk. I still felt bad for that. I looked down.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm getting my payback anyways" She said, smiling. I just looked at her. Oh Amy.

Once we got in. I was scared as shit. It started moving. Omg. Suddenly, I felt a hand holding talking mine. It was Amy. Her hand was warm and it started to calm me down.

"It's alright. I'm here. Although, I love it when you get scared." She started laughing and I slapped her arm.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry" She said then took my hand again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you guys think! I know it's slow but i have alot of ideas for the future chapters. Don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortals**

**Chapter 5**

**Amy**

"Seriously, Karma, we shouldn't be in here" I told Karma. She dragged me into a freaking bar after the carnival.

"Just be cool and no one will suspect a thing" She said with a wink.

"Relax, Amy, you need a drink. You've been working way too hard the past few weeks" She told me and gave a shot.

"I guess.." I muttered and took the shot. Two hours later, Karma was on top of the table singing twinkle-twinkle little stars. I was drunk but i wasn't as drunk as Karma is. I walked over to where Karma was, on the table and pull her down.

"Kar-Karma, let's go, we are going home. I'm sending you back home" I told her as she puts her arms on my shoulders and started tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Oh, come on, Amy, you know you wanna have fun!" She shouted.

"Nope, let's go,Karma" I pulled her to the restroom and teleported both of us to her bedroom.

I sat her on her bed and went to the kitchen to get both of us a glass of water. When I return she had no top on but her pants. Shit. My eyes widened.

"Amy! You're back! I want to change" She said like a little kid. I just smile.

"Alright but you have to drink this water first" I gave her a glass of water and she took it.

"Vodka?" She asked. Wow, she's really fucking drunk. I just played along.

"Yeah" I smiled as she drank the water then placed it on the nightstand. I walked over to her cupboard and took a shirt for her to put on.

"Here, put this on" I gave her the shirt and she took it and put it on and then sat on the edge of her bed and I lay down patting the other side asking her to lay down.

Instead of laying down she smiled and started crawling towards me.

"Umm.., Karma, what are you doing?" I asked, my breath hitching. As she got closer to me, our lips just inches away from each other.

"I wanna try something" She whispers against my lips, her hot breath on my lips.

"W-what is it?" I whispered back, gulping. She smiled, leans in and captures my lips. Fireworks was everywhere and i feel butterflies in my stomach. I started kissing back and our lips move in sync. It was slow and nice. I loved the feeling. Her hand started travelling to the hem of my shirt and it went under my shirt to my stomach then she rubs circles with her finger on my stomach. It felt so good.

Then we both pulled away, breathless. I looked at her. No expression. Of course, Amy, she's fucking drunk. What did you expect? For her to return your feelings? I let out a sigh.

"Goodnight" She told me as she laid down on the bed pulling my left hand and puts it around her waist while she's facing the other way.

"Goodnight, Karma"

**The Next Day**

**Amy**

I woke up to the sound alarm. I shut the alarm off and looked around the room. It isn't my room. I felt someone next to me and looked over it was Karma. Then she started waking up.

"Goodmorning" I said.

"Urgg" She sat up holding her head.

"Hangover?" I asked then went to grab a glass of water and some advil for her.

"Here" I gave her the advil and a glass of water.

She looked at me still holding her head. "What happened last night?" She asked. She forgot what happened yesterday. The kiss. I looked down.

"You really don't remember anything?" I asked her, looking up at her.

"No. Refresh my memory or something?" She said.

"Well.. umm, we went to the carnival and I took you too the ferris wheel." I said.

Her eyes widened "Ferris wheel?! Did i threw up or anything?" She asked. I let out a small laugh.

"No, you didn't"

"Good. What else happened?"

Should I tell her? Shit. "Um, you dragged me to the bar and we got drunk but I wasn't as drunk as you were," I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, confused.

"Well, you were singing twinkle-twinkle little star on top of the table" I laughed.

"What?! Omg! Amy! That's embarrassing!" She covered her face. I took her hands.

"Okay, sorry, I'll stop laughing"

**Shane**

"Who's he?" I asked, pointing at the picture of the guy around 18-19 years-old. James ands Aleks were showing me the eniemies of ours other than the hunters.

Out of nowhere, Amy said "Joseph Garcia" walking towards us.

"Why is he on the top list of our 'enemies'?" I asked

"He's trying to take over this place that we're hiding in right now and he still is till today" Amy said, taking a seat next to Aleks.

"Has ever got down here before or anything like that" I asked.

"He's threated us before" Amy sigh

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yeah, then we never saw him again. I don't even know what he wants with this place." Aleks said.

We kept talking about this Joseph Garcia guy for the next hour.

**Amy**

"Let's go" Aleks said as we were about to head out to get something to eat, there he was, Joseph Garcia, standing infront of us with a... gun?

"Joseph" I said, everyone froze.

"I told you I would come back didn't I? Huh? What the hell did I tell you?!" He pointing the gun at my head.

"Why are you using a gun, Joseph? I thought you have your powers?" I smirked at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted. I looked at Aleks, James and Shane and tell them to not move or do anything.

"Because of you I lost my powers!" He shouted, pointing the gun at the rest.

"You lost your powers? Then how did you get in here?" I asked.

"I brought a friend with me. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, not yet." He said with a smirk, I looked around and saw no one, his 'friend' wasn't even here.

"Well, i don't see your 'friend' anywhere" I said then pointed the gun at me.

"I will blow your fucking head of, don't think I won't" He said.

Then James started running towards him to tackle him to the ground but before he could Joseph shot him. Shit. No. Son of a bitch. I threw a punch at joseph and dropped the gun ands ran towards James.

"James" I said "Hang on"

"I-I'm s-sorry" He was struggling.

"No, don't be sorry James" I told him and then he slowly shuts his eyes.

"Guys! Help me!" I shouted. Then I looked at Aleks he had tears in his eyes and completely froze not moving.

"You son of a bitch" I shouted and was about to throw a punch at Joseph but I saw a bright white light infront of me and then i wasn't there anymore.

I was back at the computer room with Shane, James and Aleks. What the hell?

"Let's go" Aleks said, again. They started walking towards to door to leave but looked at me.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Aleks asked.

"I-I what happened?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Just now we were outside and then-then Jo-Joseph he w-was here" I was sluttering.

"What are talking about, Amy? Joseph is not here." James said with a frown.

Okay, this is weird. We started walking outside then we saw... Joseph... What the hell. Am i dreaming or something. Wait. I froze. It's like Deja Vu. James. Joseph's gonna shoot him.

I remembered Joseph losing his powers so i teleported to him and grabbed the gun away from him and knocked him out.

"What just happened?" Shane said with his hand up.

"He- I knew what was gonna happen" I told them.

"Are you okay, Amy?" James asked me.

"James, he was gonna shoot you." I told him but he gave a look.

"I'm serious" I said then explained everything to them.

"So, you are saying that you can predict the future or something?" James said.

"No, I think I just time travelled"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Give me ideas and suggestions if you guys have some for the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortals**

**Chapter 6**

**Amy**

"Can two people go?" Shane asked

"I guess we'll find out?" I replied

I grabbed his hand travelled to the future.

**October 20, 2030**

I opened my eyes to see myself on the floor and Shane with his left leg a chair.

"Shane" I grunted and then got up and helped Shane up. We looked around our surroundings.

"Looks like we're in someone's house" I said, walking around the house with Shane following behind me, close.

Suddenly, a lady somewhere around 30 years old came out and looked at us. She looks familiar. She looked at us up and down and started walking towards us. Shane and I slowly backed away, looking at her.

"Amy? Shane?" The woman said

"Do we know you?" I asked

"It's me, Amy" She said. I looked at Shane with big eyes

"I knew you'd come, Amy. Well, past Amy" She said

"Past Amy? Meaning you're the future Amy." I said, shocked

"Yep. I'm so happy you guys are here. You guys still have your powers" She said, what's that supposed to mean?

"Still?" Shane and I said at the same time

"Oh" She looked at the both of us

"How bout we sit down and talk?" She said, gesturing us to the dining table. We sat down and started talking

"How old are you guys?" She asked

"16" We said at the same time

"Meaning, Amy, you just got your time travelling powers, right?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Do you know the rules of Do's and Don'ts for time travelling?"

I shook my head and looked at Shane, he did the same.

She stood up and grabbed a book and passed it to us. I looked at the book.

"What's this?" I asked

"Do's and Don'ts of time travelling. I wrote it down 2 weeks after I got the power. I wrote it for you" She said, smiling.

"How did you know I was gonna come?" I asked, eyebrows raised

"It's you. You'd come just to see the future. I was curious too back then but I stopped myself cause I was too afraid of what's gonna happen if I do. I didn't want to change anything and now you coming, can change something. You have to be careful walking around here." She said, while Shane and I flip through the book.

"I have a question" Shane said. Jesus. Here we go.

"Does Jeremy stay with me?" Shane asked, I rolled my eyes

"You'll have to see for yourself. I'm glad you both came here" She said

"Why?" We both asked

"You both... lose your powers in the future" She said, quietly

"What?!" We both shouted

"Keep it down and it's a long story"

"We have time" Shane and I exchanged looks

"Well, it's the Hunters, obviously. Something happened and they captured all of us down there and they did something to us and took away our powers."

"What happened?" Shane asked

"Betrayal" She said, looking at Shane

"Betrayal? Who did it?" I asked

She looked down then at Shane "J-Jeremy" she said

"Jeremy?" We were both shocked

"You guys have to kill that son of a bitch. He did this to us."

"Where's the older Shane and Karma?" I asked, curious

She let out a sigh. This is not good. "W-we are no longer friends"

"What? We're like best friends" Shane said

"After what happened, we stopped talking. Everybody went their separate ways" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What about Karma? She's human. She's not like us, she should be fine." I said

"Yeah, she is but-"

"But what?" I asked, impatiently.

"Amy, I know how much you love her, it hurts. She was in a car accident a year after our powers got taken away and she was sent to the hospital and didn't remember you or anyone except for her parents and some of her friends but not us, not you. She forgot everything. The powers too." She said, letting the tears fall down from her eyes.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. How can Karma, my best friend, the person I love, forget me of all people?

"Where is she now?" I asked, tears forming in my own eyes now

"She's married and her third baby is just 4 months away" She wiped her tears away

"What?" More tears were falling down my eyes now, Shane squeezed my hand.

"Where is she? I need to see how she's doing in the future now" I told her and nod and took us to where older Karma was. We had to look out from the window of their house. There she is, my best friend and the person love more than myself, Karma. She playing with her kids.

"I need the dates of when all of this happen so I can stop it" I told my older self

"Sure, but I warn you, it's really dangerous and becarefull" She said

"She looks happy" Shane said and I nudged him in the stomach

"She is" My older self let tears fall from her eyes. I can't see myself like this in the future, without Karma is torture, her not remembering who I am and what we had. She just completely forgot everything. I let a tear fall.

"We should go" Shane said

Before we could leave, we heard a car parked in the garage but we couldn't see who it is so we waited until the person is in the house and we looked out the window to see Karma's husband.

The one and only, Liam Booker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Give me some ideas of what you guys want me to do! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Immortals**

**Chapter 7**

"Liam?" I asked.

"Yeah, 'apparently' she remembers him as her 'boyfriend'." My older self said.

I frowned. Apparently? I was confused now.

"We should go before they catch us, Amy" Shane said pulling me and my older self. We got back to the house.

"Please fix this" My older self said.

"I-" I got cut off by Shane.

"We'll try our best" He gave her a smile and I looked at him.

"Here, you're gonna need this," She gave me the book "you're gonna need that." She smiled.

"Thank you" Shane and I thanked her and left.

**October 20, 2014**

"Woah!" Shane shouted and landed on the floor, so did I. "My eyes!" Shane said while rubbing both his eyes. I let out a small laugh.

"Is that fucking light always gonna be there whenever we travel?" he said, slowing opening both his eyes only to close it back.

"I guess" I let out a small laugh and got up. "Alright, I'm leaving," I said, grabbing the book "see ya tomorrow, Shane"

"Yeah, thanks for blinding me" He said as he got up and teleported out. I shake my head and teleported back to my room.

I placed the book on my study table and took a shower and got in my pajamas. Out of nowhere Karma burst into my room making me jump. Jesus.

"Damnit, Karma! I could've died." I said.

"Yeah, but you didn't" She gave me look and sat next to me on the bed.

"It's late, Karma. Why are you here?" I said, looking at her.

She looks taken back with what I just said. "Oh, I can go if you want me to" She said getting up but I pulled her wrist back.

"That's not what I meant, Karma. I don't want you walking around alone late at night. It's dangerous. You could've texted me first or something." I told her.

"You're so sweet, Amy. My parents aren't home and I'm scared to sit at home alone. Sorry, I should've texted you first" She smiled.

"It's alright" I let out a sigh. I looked at the book on the table. Shit. I don't want Karma to look at it. Especially when it's freaking time travelling. I got up and walked to the table and grabbed the book.

"What's that?" She asked. Shit. I put the book in my backpack ands zipped it.

"Homework. Mrs. Collins gave." I smiled and took the laptop with me and sat on the bed.

"Movie night?" She asked me.

"Yep" I said and she moved to lay down next to me.

"What are we watching?" She asks.

"What do you want to watch?" I asks back.

She pretends to think then answers "Amazing Spider-Man 2?" She looked at me.

"No. Not that again." I gave her a look.

"Pwease?" She said, her bottom lip poking out in a pout.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

I sigh and gave in "Fine, but this is the last time we're watching it" I said. She bit down her lip and smiled.

She switched off the lights and sat back down on the bed, snuggling closer towards me and I wrap an arm around her. We layed there watching the movie until I eventually fell asleep holding Karma in my arms.

**Karma**

I can hear Amy's breathing starts to even out. I look up to see her asleep. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you" I said then falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry took so long for me to update, I'm running out of ideas of what to write. If you guys have ideas please review them and sorry for the short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Immortals**

**Chapter 8**

**No One's P.O.V**

The sun dancing infront of Amy's closed eyes. Annoyed, she slowly opened her eyes and her heart stopped beating. She saw Karma's head on her chest, their fingers intertwined, Amy's right arm around her waist, legs intertwined. _She looks peaceful_. Amy thought.

"Amy..." Karma called Amy's name in her sleep, smiling. Amy smiled at that.

"Amy... I-" Karma said it again.

"I what, Karma?" Amy asked, smiling. Amy kissed Karma's cheek waking her up. Karma looked up at Amy.

"Morning" Amy said with a smile across her face.

"Morning" Karma replied, smiling.

They stared at each other, looking in each others eyes until Amy broke the silence.

"What did you dream about?" Amy asks.

"What are you talking about?" Karma replies snuggling closer to Amy.

"You were talking in your sleep" Amy said, wrapping her arms tightly around Karma's waist.

Karma's eyes widened.

"What...What did I say?" Karma asks.

"You were calling my name and then you said I, but stopped there" Amy told her.

"Oh.." Karma said.

"So, wanna tell me what's it about?" Amy asks with a smirk across her face.

"Nope" Karma said popping the 'p' then getting up.

"Aww, don't get up.." Amy whined. Karma let out a small laugh.

"Why not?" Karma said moving the laptop on the desk.

"I was enjoying cuddling with you" Amy smiled as she sat up on the bed.

Karma blushed. "Well, I did too, but we have to get up sometime." Karma said then went in the bathroom.

Amy smiled then got off the bed and took out the Do's and Don'ts book and read a few things. She heard the shower stopped and she put the book back in her backpack and sat on the bed playing with her phone.

"My turn" Amy said as she walked towards the bathroom.

Karma walked towards the bed after getting dressed then left a note for Amy and left. Amy got out from the bathroom and Karma was nowhere to be seen. She got dressed and found a note on her desk.

_I gotta go, sorry! I'll see you in school :)_

Amy sigh and took her backpack and left for school.

* * *

><p>"Amy!" She heard a familiar voice yelling from behind her, she looked back and saw Shane.<p>

"Shane?"

"Hey... hang on.." He placed both his hands on his knee and started breathing faster.

"Okay... What are you doing here?" Amy asks, confused.

"I go to school here. Well, just started today actually." He said.

"Oh..."

"I didn't know you go here"

"Why would I tell you?" Amy said, he let out a laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Amy said with a smile as they started walking.

**Karma**

"Watch it!" I yelled, falling flat on my ass on the floor. I looked up to see who bumped into me. It was Liam.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He ask, helping me up. I looked at him those butterflies feeling are not there anymore whenever I look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" I said

He smiled and lean in for kiss and all I could do was just kiss him but the only thing I could think of while kissing him was Amy, it was all Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy. I pulled away smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, confused.

"Um.. I-uh... I have to find Amy." I said, smiling then walked away.

I went to find Amy. I can't believe I kissed him. I need to break it off with him. I don't even love him. I saw Amy walking with some guy. Suddenly, I felt jealous watching Amy and that guy talking and laughing together but I decided to just go up to them.

"Hey" I said, smiling at Amy. I looked at the guy. "Who's this?" I asked.

"Hey, Karma. Um, this is Shane. Shane this is Karma" Amy said, introducing us, smiling.

"Hey Shane, nice to meet you"

"You too" He said, smiling.

"Are you guys going out?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and Shane started to cough. "No, no, no, no, no, no" Shane said at the same time Amy said "No, we are not going out"

"I'm gay" Shane blurts out. I raised my eyebrows, he's smiling.

The bell rings signalling us to go to class. We walked to class together talking and all. We took our seats and Mrs. Campbell came in. I looked over at Amy, tracing my eyes at her hair, the bridge of her nose and her lips. They looked soft. Then she looked at me, smiling. I swear that smile can kill me. I smiled back at her, looking into her green bright eyes. Then I thought about Liam. About how to break it off with him. Damnit. I'll talk to Liam later cause the only thing I can think of is Amy, how beautiful she is and how caring she is over me. I smiled at that.

"Earth to Karma?!" I heard Amy calling my name, snapping her fingers infront of me. I looked at her.

"huh?" She started laughing.

"I was calling for you. You zoned out. Are you okay?" She asks, concerned. See what I'm talking about?!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiled then got up.

"Okay then." Amy said then we both walked out of the class with Shane.

"Okay. So, there's a party my friend is throwing at his house do you guys wanna come? It's this tomorrow. " Shane said, putting his arms around me and Amy, smiling.

"Amy?"

"huh?"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah, sure why not?" She said, smiling.

"Great. It's tomorrow night" Shane said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for the ideas! They'll be in the future chapters! Sorry it's short! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Immortals**

**Chapter 9**

**Amy**

"Hey! You guys made it!" Shane said, pulling both me and Karma into the house, holding a cup of beer.

"Is Liam here?" Karma asks. I just roll my eyes. What does she even sees in him?

"Yeah, he's over there" Shane said, pointing to where Liam is.

"Thanks" Karma said then walked to where Liam was.

"Sooooo" Shane said, wiggling his eyebrows at me as we walk towards the kitchen to grab beer.

"So, what?"

"I saw you."

"Saw what?" I said, grabbing a cup of beer.

"You're jealous"

"So? What's it gotta do with you?"

"Gurl, if you want help to get Karma, I can help" He said, winking at me.

"Okay.."

Out of nowhere we were both pushed aside. What the hell?

"What the hell?" I said

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Shane asks, confused.

"I was invited.. duh!" She said, grabbing beer.

"Invited?," Shane scoffed "I'm surprised" He smirked and I did the same.

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes then walked away.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"My friend. Why?"

"Well, she just happens to be my step-sister" I said

Shane choked on his beer. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, my mom, her dad, marry." I said with a fake smile. I looked around trying to spot Karma then I saw her dancing with Liam, urg. I chugged on the beer.

"Okay... If you want to get her attention, Amy. Make her jealous." Shane said

"How? I barely know anyone here"

"How bout her?," Shane gestured his head towards a girl behind me "she's cute"

I looked at her. Yeah, she's cute.

"I guess" I said

"Have fun" He said, winking at me. When I was about to turn around and talk to the girl, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I'm a little clutz" The person said. I look up to see the girl Shane was talking about.

"Um.. It's alright" I said, smiling.

"I'm Reagan" She introduced herself.

"Amy" I said

"So, Amy," She took a step closer towards me "You're cute, you know" she said. Okay, I can smell the alcohol breath on my lips as she got closer. She's drunk. Before I could respond someone shoved her aside.

"Amy, let's go" Karma said, pulling my hand.

"Hey! Watch it!" Reagan pulled my other hand.

"Let go of her!" Karma yelled at her. Luckily no one was looking cause the music was too loud.

"Who the hell are you?!" Reagan yelled back

"I'm her girlfriend! Now, let go of her" Karma yelled back. Woah, girlfriend? I like it. Reagan lets go of my hand then Karma pulls me out of the house.

"What was that about?" I asked, Karma dragging me to her car.

"Nothing. I just wanna go home" She said, angrily as we got in her car.

"Who was that?" Karma ask once we arrive back at her house.

"Uh.. Some girl.. Why?" I said.

"Didn't look like it." Karma asks, walking towards her bed, crossing her arms. Okay, is she... jealous?

I smirked.

"What?" She asks.

"Are you jealous?" I raised both my eyebrows

"What? N-no. No, I'm not." She said as she got up walking to her bathroom. Maybe it is working. Thank you, Shane!

"Are you sure...?"

"Why would I be jealous, Amy?" She said, tossing both her hands up in the air, walking oout of the bathroom.

"When the girl talked to me, you walked over towards us and pulled me out of the house and you even called me your girlfriend" I said, walking over towards her.

"Yeah, cause I wanted to get out of the fight and just go home" She said as I got closer to her.

"Y-yeah" Her eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips.

"Are you sure?" I said, smirking. Her eyes move to my eyes.

"Screw you, Amy" She said then lunged at me putting both arms around my neck, kissing me. It took me awhile to process what was happening then I started kissing back. I placed both my hands on her waist. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated as she started walking towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. I followed her to the bed and we started a make-out session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Immortals**

**Chapter 10**

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Amy..." I heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Karma, I whipped my head to see Karma talking in her sleep again. I shake my head, smiling.

"Karma..." I mimicked. She stirred around and finally woke up. I kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and faced me. She looked... confused?

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. She shot up from the bed looking around then back at me.

"D-did we do something last night?" She asked.

"No, we didn't" I replied. She got up from the bed and gathered her things.

"You're leaving? It's still early, Karms" I said, getting up from the bed.

"Look, Amy, whatever happened last night, was a mistake, I should've never done it, I kissed you and I was drunk." She said, giving me a sad smile. What? A mistake? I thought it was real. Why did she even kissed me? I was angry, sad and everything else.

"I-uh.. it's fine" I said, looking at my hands.

"I'll see you at school" She said then left. Leaving me there, angry and sad. It's too good to be true anyways. I got up and took a long shower. Once I was done I went to the base. I looked around looking for Jeremy, I see him talking to Shane, I walked towards their direction. The closer I got to them I can hear them fighting and screaming. I ran towards them.

"Hey!" I shouted but they didn't hear me. I shouted again.

"Hey! Break it off!" I shouted, putting palms on their chest to break off the fight.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"You know what his up to, Amy" Shane said, pointing towards Jeremy.

"Know what?" Jeremy asks, both hands on his hips, smiling. Pfft, he thinks his so smart, wait till I show him how smart I am.

I threw a punch at him across the face. He fell backwards, clutching his right cheek, where I punched him.

"What the hell?!" He screamed while Shane just smirked.

"You know why, Jeremy. You've been working with hunters to get us! Why? So that they will take care of you when we're all captured? And they won't take away your powers? Pfft, they're just using you" I told him.

His face fell.

"How did you know? No one's supposed to know about this." Jeremy said, still clutching his cheek, standing up.

"It doesn't matter how we know, you can't stay here. You're working with the hunters." I said, crossing my arms.

"If Sebastian knows about this, you're dead." Shane said.

He scoffed "They'd never use me, we have a deal. You guys are dead." Jeremy said, smirking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! They don't care if they made a deal with you, they will still take your powers away." I said, almost punching him in the face again.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and noise outside of the room we were in. Shane and I looked at each other.

"They'll get you" Jeremy said, smirking and crossing his arms.

"You son of a bitch" I said, punching him in the face again then running outside with Shane. We saw the hunters with guns in their hands with gears on and 4 dead bodys laying on the floor. Damnit.

"Ahh, if it isn't the 'savior'!" The leader said, pointing towards me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You know what I want, Amy, you're powers taken away!" He shouted.

"Like hell" I replied.

"Suit yourself" He said, then motioning his 'minions' to shoot us but before they could someone threw a flashbang across the room. Shane pulled me to cover.

"Guys! Over here!" Sebastian whispered from behind us, we ran towards him and teleported out of the place. Sebastian brought us to the woods.

"Fuck!" He shouted, running a hand through his hair. "Fucking Jeremy, I knew something was up with him!" Sebastian shouted again.

"We have to find a safe place, before all of us gets killed" I said.

"I have a place, it's old but I think all of us can fit." Shane said.

"Really? Where?" Sebastian asked.

"Follow me" Shane said then teleported to the place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to update! Review a place where Shane takes them to. I don't know where to take them :( Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Immortals**

**Chapter 11**

**Narrator's P.O.V **

"What is this place?" Sebastian asked, coughing the dust away.

" It's abandoned. No one comes here. So, we're safe." Shane said then mumble something " for now"

"What's that?" Sebastian asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"Nothing. We just need to clean this place up" Shane said, walking around.

They started cleaning and tidying the place up and arrange the place neatly and nicely.

"What do we do now?" Amy asks, letting out a sigh.

"Everybody go home, stay under the radar, if anything, just come back here." Sebastian said then everybody started leaving.

Before Amy could leave Sebastian stopped her "Amy "

"Yeah?" Amy walked towards him, Shane waiting for her.

"I know" He said. Amy giving him a confused look.

"What?" Amy asks.

"Karma" Her eyes widened

"What about her?"

"I know she knows about your powers and us too" Sebastian said, looking Amy in the eye.

Her mouth curved in a 'o' shape and her eyes widened.

"Close your mouth and don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to her, I know she can keep the secret and you're gonna make sure she does." He said, sternly. Amy just nodded and walked towards Shane and they both teleported to her house.

"What did he want?" Shane asks, looking around her room. Amy hesitated weather or not she should tell him.

"Uh- I- Karma knows" Amy confessed, sitting on her bed.

"What? I thought people aren't suppose to know?" Shane said, eyes widened.

"No, don't worry, I know Karma, she won't tell a soul" Amy said, walking to her bathroom.

"Oh, where is she now?" Shane asks. Amy doesn't know. After what happened this morning, they didn't even call each other nor texts or leave a voicemail.

"I don't know" Amy shouted from the bathroom. Shane smiled as Amy walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" Amy asks.

"Did something happen between you two after the party?" Shane smirked.

"No, no, nothing happened, we just went home and then yeah, that's all" Amy said. Shane squinted his eyes.

"You're a bad liar" Shane said.

"Okay, fine. We um... kissed..." Amy confessed, sitting on her bed.

"You kissed her?!" Shane shouted then putting a hand over his mouth. "Sorry but you kissed her?"

"Well, she kissed me and I kissed her back" Amy said, sighing.

"Then? Did you guys d-" Shane tried finishing his sentence but Amy cut him off.

"No! No! We didn't we just had a make-out session and then fell asleep then she woke up and told me that it was a mistake, she was drunk and it meant nothing." Amy said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"She loves you" Shane said, winking.

"No, Shane, she doesn't. She said kissing me was a mistake and it should never happen again" Amy said, sad.

"Why are you so blind? She kissed you and said it was a mistake then ran out of your room? Gurl, she loved you, I'm telling you." Shane said, getting up from the bed.

Amy let out a sigh "I need to go find her"

Shane winked.

"Bye Shane" Amy said then Shane teleported out. Amy let out another sigh then teleported to Karma's room.

**Amy's P.O.V **

"Karma?" I said, looking for her in her room. I walked to her bathroom, she's not in there. Hmm. Where is she? I pulled out my phone and text her.

**Amy: ** Where are you?

I waited for her reply but she didn't reply. Somethings wrong. I tried calling her but she didn't answer. She's probably with Booker. I cringe my nose and called Booker.

"What?!" He answered. Jesus. He needs to learn how to answer the damn phone properly.

"Is Karma with you?" I asked.

"Karma? No, she's not" He replied, I can tell he's lying. Suddenly, I heard a scream in the background.

"Amy!" Sounds like Karma. Damnit.

"Booker?!" He hanged up. Son of a bitch. I put my phone back in my pocket and tracked his phone. Yeah, I put a bug in his phone. They're in school? What the hell? Once, I found the location, I teleported.

I walked down the hallways looking at every room.

"Help!" I heard a scream coming from one of the classrooms and I ran towards the room. I looked through the glass and saw Liam on top of Karma, shirtless. Son of a bitch. I kicked the door opened and Liam looked behind him as I ran towards him and threw a punch at him then pulled him up, threw another punch and threw him across the room as he slided on the table falling on the floor. He got back up tried to kick me but I blocked the kick and did a wheel kick but he leaned back and tried to counter but I did another wheel kick and he hit the wall. I ran towards Karma.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Amy..." She breathed out. I looked at her in the eyes. She started crying. "Amy, behind you" She whispered. She's out of breath. I looked behind only to get hit in the face with a long wood. Where the hell did he get that? Right, we're in the art room. I stumbled backwards, hitting one of the easel. On the floor, holding my head, Liam walked over angrily towards me. I picked up the long wood and smack him in the face with it.

"Urgg... stupid bitch" He spat. I kicked him in the stomach and walked towards Karma and help her up. We walked out in the hallways, Liam still in the room, I teleported both of us out to her room. Once, we got her room, I let go of her, both of us falling on the floor. I started feeling dizzy.

"Amy?" I heard Karma called. "Are you okay?" Her words are spinning, everything is spinning .

"I f-feel diz-" I didn't get to finished my sentence as everything blacked out.

**Karma P.O.V **

I put Amy on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. I moved over to the other side of the bed. I looked at her, there was a cut on the side of her forehead and a bruise on it too. I got up and got a cloth and water to wipe the blood off. I sat on the other side of the bed. I dip the cloth in the water and started cleaning the blood off her forehead and the sides then cleaning the cut on her hand. Her hand was soft.

I cleaned the cuts then started thinking about what happened this morning. That kiss was real and it wasn't a mistake. I really did love her. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship that we've built. She means the world to me, and if I lose her, I'd lose my shit.

After I cleaned her cuts, I washed my hands and finished my homeworks waiting for her to wake up.

I hear whimpers and stirring on the bed, I looked behind me, where Amy is. I ran to the other side of the bed.

"Amy?"

"Urgg.. Karma? What happened?" She asks, holding her head where Liam hit her with the easel . I gave her a glass of water.

"You're at my house. You blacked out when you teleported us to my room." I told her, moving closer to her.

Her eyes widened. "Are you okay?! What did Liam do to you?" She said, looking for cuts or bruises or anything on my body. I stopped her, smiling.

"I'm okay, Amy. He didn't do anything. You came before he could." I smiled.

"What did want, Karma? He was shirtless. Was he trying to-" I cut her off.

"He didn't" I reassured her, placing my hand on hers, she took it, tightening her grip.

"I really glad you're okay" She said, smiling, hugging me, tightly. I hugged her back. She feels so warm. I loved it. The warmth was gone when pulled away.

"What happened? Tell me from the beginning." Amy said, leaning back into the pillow, her head on the headboard, pulling me next to her.

I let out a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's a long chapter for you guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review any ideas or suggestion that you guys have and for the next chapter it's gonna be a flashback of what happened to Karma. :) Have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Immortals**

**Chapter 12**

**Flashback**

**Karma's P.O.V **

I was in my room, doing my homework. Once I was done, I walked downstairs to grab a glass of water I saw a note on the counter top in the kitchen. I picked it up and read the note.

**Honey, we're sorry we had to leave late this night, grandmother is sick and we had to leave tonight to take care of her. We left some money in the money jar. Use it wisely. – Mom & Dad **

I let out a sigh.

Just great. I grabbed a glass of water then walked back to my room and continue on doing my homework. I heard a loud bang coming from downstairs, sounds like the someone slammed the front door. I panicked and got up and took my phone and dialled Amy's number but before I could a black bag covered my vision and my head too. I struggled to get out of the bag. I felt a hand reach for my wrist, it felt like a guys hand, it was strong. I felt a sharp object on my neck. I stopped moving.

"Don't fucking move or I'll cut you!" He spat, his voice was husky and he was wearing a mask, I can tell by his voice. He took both my hands and carried me to his car and drove somewhere god knows where.

I felt the car stopped and a door slam. He pulled me out of the car and dragged me into a building. It felt familiar.

"Where are you taking me and who are you?!" I shouted as he continued to drag me.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

He sat me on a chair and took of the bag of my head. I looked at him but he was still wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" I asked, fidgeting in the seat. He took off his mask and I saw his face.

Liam Booker.

I looked around and we were in the school."What the hell, Liam!" I shouted at him. "Why are you doing this? What the hell do you want? And why did you take me here?"

"No one's here, so, my plan will work. I want you, Karma, I love you. You told me you loved me but then you broke up with me to get with Amy. You don't even love her. You love me!" He said, pacing around the room then stopped and looked at me.

I scoffed. "You're crazy. We broke up Liam. There's no more US!" I shouted at him.

"I know you love me, Karma. Amy is stupid and useless! I'm better than she is! She can't give you what I can give you. She's a girl, Karma! You're not gay! She's just your bestfriend." He said, crouching infront of me.

"I love her! She is not stupid nor useless and NO, you're not better than she is and she can give me what YOU can give me! I'm gay and I'm in love with my bestfriend. I love her..." I trailed off, tears in my eyes. I realized how much I love her.

"She doesn't love you, Karma! You don't need her and she doesn't need you too." He said, smirking. I had tears in my eyes. Of course Amy loves me.

"She does..." I whispered softly and holding back my tears.

"She doesn't Karma. If she does then why didn't she tell you about her feelings for you?" He said, grabbing my wrist but I pulled it away.

"What do you mean her feelings for me?" I asked, confused. Does Amy really feels the same towards me? Does she really loves me?

"Forget I said anything about Amy's feelings. I love you and I'm gonna show you!" He said, grabbing me by the shoulders then started kissing me. His kisses were sloppy and wet unlike Amy's, her lips were soft and a kiss with her is not sloppy, her kisses gives me the butterflies in my stomach. I tried to push him away but he was to strong. Then he pulled away and took his shirt off while he was pulling his shirt off, I got up and ran towards the door but he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up to the table and then started kissing me, I didn't kissed back. He started kissing down my jawline to my neck then his phone rang.

He took out his phone still on top of me, smirking.

"Speaking of the devil!" He said, then answered the call. I knew it was Amy.

"What?!... Karma? No, she's not."

"Amy!" I screamed then he covered my mouth and hanged up on the phone. He slapped me across the face.

"You bitch! You can't even shut up for a while!" He shouted.

"Get off me, Booker!" I shouted then he started kissing me again then to my jawline and then to my neck. I was out of breath and I had no more energy trying to push him off me. He started to unbutton my blouse, I grabbed his hand, trying to push it away but it didn't work. He started kissing in between my breast then I screamed.

"HELP!"

Then I heard someone kicked the door opened and Liam looked behind him only to get punched in the face by someone then I looked to see Amy pulling Liam up throwing another punch at him. I got up and ran to the corner of the room. Amy came. She came to help me. I was out breath by the time I reached the corner. She ran towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I can see the concern in her eyes. I looked behind her and saw Liam with a easel in his hands, walking behind Amy. I was trying to catch my breath.

"Amy..." I managed to breath out then I started crying. She took my hands.

"Amy, behind you" I whispered out. She looked behind her only to get hit with the easel Liam was holding. "Amy..." I whispered, softly, she can't heard me. I watched as Amy beat Liam up.

Once she was done, she ran towards me and helped me up and walked out of the room and quickly teleported both of us out to my room.

**Flashback over (Karma's P.O.V) **

"Are you okay, Karma?" She asked me, concerned, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah," I smiled "I'm fine" We stayed silent for a while.

"How did you know we were in school?" I asked her.

"I planted a bug in his phone.." She trailed off. I looked at her. She so adorable.

I smiled. "I'm glad you did." She looked at me.

"I thought you'd be mad? What was he trying on you, Karma? Why are you even still with him?" She asks me all those questions, throwing her hand in the air.

"I broke up with him." I told her.

"Good. He's an idiot. You can find... someone better." She hesitated on the 'someone better'.

"What do you mean?" I scooted closer to her. Her breath hitched. Maybe Liam was right, she did have feelings for me.

"I-I just...," she stopped for a second then continued "He's no good for you" She said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Are you saying that you're good for me?" I asked, smirking. She looked up from her thumbs and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers. God, she's so beautiful.

"W-what? I-no-I- we're... best... I just think... that...," She stopped to took a deep breath "Karma, there's something I need to tell yo-" I cut her off by straddling her hips and crashing my lips on hers. She didn't kiss at first but then, she started kissing back. God, her lips felt so soft against mine. The kiss was tender and smooth. And I enjoyed every second of it. I felt Amy's hand on my shoulder pushing me back. We pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-nothing.. W-wait, why are we doing this? Karm-"

"It's okay. I know what you're about to say, and I feel the same way too," I smiled, so did she "I love you" I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you" I whispered, smiling, leaning in.

"I love you too" She whispered, softly, kissing me. I felt her hand snaked around my waist. I deepened the kiss, her grip tighten around my waist. She rolled us around so she was the one hovering on top of me, not breaking the kiss, my hand slipped under her shirt, feeling her abs. She broke the kiss, kissing down my jawline to a neck and left a mark. I let out a moan. Then she started nibbing my ear and kissing under my ear as I let out another moan. I pushed her off.

"Amy, I'm sorry but, I'm not ready yet" I said. Instead of showing sign of sadness she smiled. "What?" I asked.

"It's okay, buttface. I'm not ready too." She smiled then plopped down next to me and pull me closer to her. I layed my head on her chest and her arms around my waist.

"Then why-"

"I just like teasing you" She said with a smirking across her face. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Just like that we're both knocked out, drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Karmy is finally together! Did you guys watch the season 2A finale?! OMFG! Leave a review and suggestions if you guys have some ideas for the future chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Immortals**

**Chapter 13**

**No One's P.O.V **

Karma slowly crawled on the bed, not wanting to wake Amy up. She saw how peaceful and beautiful she was sleeping, wrapped up in the blanket, one of her hand under her cheek and the other on the other side of the bed, where Karma is. She smiled at the sight of a sleeping Amy. She decided to fuck with Amy. (No pun intended) She kissed her cheek and then leaned a little bit down to her ear then screamed.

"AMY!"

"Whaaaa" She rolled on to her side causing her to fall off her bed, leaving Karma on her bed laughing out loud.

"Urrgggg, my ear! Seriously, Karma?" Amy groaned, holding her head as she got up on her feet.

"Aww, I'm sorry" Karma gave her a pout once she stopped laughing. Amy looked at the clock. 7'o clock.

"What the hell? It's 7. Who wakes up at 7?!" Karma just gave her a smiled, showing her teeth, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go shower" Amy said, walking towards the bathroom.

"You gonna leave me here alone?" Karma said with a sad pout. Amy just sticked her tongue out and close the bathroom door and does her morning routine while Karma lay down on the bed, playing with her phone.

Few minutes later Amy walked out from the bathroom, Karma still playing with her phone, she decided to get revenge. She slowly walked up to the bed, pretending to grab her phone. When she is close, she jumped on Karma, straddling her hips and started tickling her.

"No... A-amy.. Please..."

"This is for screaming in my ear" Amy said, laughing.

"Please... I-i'm sorry!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"A-amy... I'm so- please..."

"Make me!"

Karma used her hands to grab Amy by the neck then pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. That cause Amy to stop and kissed her back, moving both her hands to where Karma's head was and placed them on the pillow. Slowly, Amy lowered her body down to deepened the kiss. Amy bit Karma's lower lip causing her to moan. They pulled away and looked into each other eyes.

"Are you okay?" Karma asks, looking into Amy's eyes, biting her lip.

Amy frowned "What do you mean?"

"After yesterday," She paused "and just now" She whispered, eyes flickering from Amy's eyes to her lips.

Amy smiled "I think so. My head still hurts," Amy whispered " a little bit"

They stared at each other for away before Amy leaned in to kiss her. Once they pulled away Amy got off Karma and sat up on her bed. Karma did the same.

"Let me see" Karma said, looking at the bruise that was on the side of Amy's forehead. "I'll go grab ice packet" Karma said, getting off the bed, but before she could, Amy grabbed her wrist.

"No, don't, it's okay. I can get it myself, you've done enough" Amy said, getting up.

"No, I'll do it for you."

"No, I can do it"

"I'm coming with you" Karma said, following behind her. Amy just shake her head, smiling.

Amy took out the ice pack then Karma snatched it away from her hand.

"Karma"

"Amy, I'll do it for you" Amy gave in and sigh

"Fine"

She leaned on the counter putting both her hands on the counter behind her back. Karma slowly placed the ice pack on the bruise. Amy winced in pain when the ice pack came in contact with the bruise.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

Amy smiled looking at Karma who was too focused on the ice packet.

Karma looked at Amy "What?"

"Nothing, you just look cute when you're so focused" She said, placing both her hands on Karma's waist pulling her close, kissing her.

"Urrg, get a room" Lauren said, walking past both of them as they pull away to look at her.

"Jealous?" Amy asked, playfully. Lauren poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Puh-lease, I have nothing to be jealous about. I got Theo" Lauren winked as she took out the cereal from the cabinet and milk from the fridge.

"Wait, you're with Theo?" Karma asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking, god" Karma rolled her eyes. Amy giggled.

"Whatever. See ya later, losers" Lauren said, leaving the kitchen with her cereal and orange juice.

"Wow" Karma said, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah," Amy paused "We should get ready for school" Amy said as they both walked up the stairs to get ready.

**Amy's P.O.V **

I parked the car and then helped Karma out the car.

"Hmm, thank you" Karma said, smiling.

I winked "Anything for m'lady"

She frowned "m'lady? Hmm, I don't remember you asking me out." She smirked.

I frowned "I thought we talked about it?"

"Yeah, but you never really asked me out."

Damnit. I have to do something.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, honey" She said, kissing my cheek then left. I let out a groan. I'm gonna need help.

I walked around the school looking for Shane. I found him flirting with some guy. You can't leave this guy for a second. I walked up to him.

"Shane" He looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"What?"

"I need help."

"Well, try again later. I'm kinda busy here" He said, raising both his eyebrows, pointing towards the guy infront of him. I gave him a look. He sigh.

"Sorry, I have to go, but I'll call you later." He winked at the guy he was flirting with. He walked towards me.

"You better have a good reason for this" He said, both hands on his hips.

"Okay. Umm, it's about Karma."

"Oh, god" He rolled his eyes.

"No, wait, I just need help asking her out." I said, looking down.

"What? I thought you did?"

"Well, me too, but I didn't REALLY ask her out properly"

"Ohh..."

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I need your help with what to do, cause I have no idea what to do"

"Alright, how about something like a scavenger hunt where you lead her to a dinner?" He raised both his eyebrows. Genius.

"Yes, it sounds good already."

"Done. It's settled. Let's get the plan going!" He said, pulling me with him into a empty classroom then teleported both of us to base.

**Karma's P.O.V **

I saw Amy running with Shane into a empty classroom. I shake my head and smiled. Amy and her crazy stupid ideas, but I love her. As I was walking to my locker, I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so s-" I stopped when I saw who it was.

Liam Booker.

I rolled my eyes and walked away but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him.

"Let go of me, Liam!" I shouted, trying to pull my wrist away from him.

"Look, Karma, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything and especially after what happened yesterday," He paused, slowly letting go of my wrist "I swear, I wasn't trying to do anything to you-"

"Oh yeah? Liam, you tried to force me to have sex with you, for god's sake."

"Yes, I know that. I didn't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it. I just- I really, really love you, Karma, and I want you to love me as much as I love you."

"Look Liam, I'm happy, okay? I don't need you and I don't love you, Liam. I love someone else."

"It's Amy," He took a deep breath "Yeah, I know, but I just thought maybe we can get back together after you broke up with me and I-"

"Stop, Liam. I don't need to hear this. We are over. There is no US anymore. You have to move on, Liam, like I did, and I'm happy." I said, firmly. He just nodded.

"Goodbye, Liam" I said, walking to my locker. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

**Amy's P.O.V **

"What are we doing at the base?" I asked, confused.

"Sebastian wants to talk to us" Shane said, walking to Sebastian's room.

"Oh" I followed close behind him. I looked around the place. They've decorated the place, changing the colour of the wall and all that. They did a really good job at cleaning this place up.

"Sebastian" Shane said, walking into Sebastian's room.

"Shane, Amy" Sebastian said, walking towards a computer he set up with a projector so we can see everything on the computer.

"Hey, what's up?" I took a seat on the couch.

"So, Jeremy, got his fucking powers taken away." Sebastian said, fist pumping the air then pulled it towards him. I shake my head and smile. He may be the leader, but he can be a child sometimes.

"Really? Ha, he deserves it!" Shane said. Guess he's over him.

"What are we really here for?" I asked, raising both my eyebrows.

"So, Martin, the leader of the hunters. He has his people everywhere now. Some of them are undercover, so be careful. They are looking for us, cause we escaped the other day, and he isn't happy. He sent out his teams to look for us. So, I want you guys to be careful. Security is really tight now." Sebastian finished.

"What if some of the undercovers are in our school?" Shane asks.

"Then, haul ass." Sebastian said, crossing his arms on his chest. His muscles popping out. "Be careful with who you make friends with, anyone around you or close to you can be the insider, telling them everything."

"Shit" Shane said.

"Yeah"

"Is that all? Cause I really have to go." I said, getting up from the couch, pulling Shane with me.

"Yes, and you guys, be careful."

"Alright, Shane let's go" I teleported both of us to my room.

" Let's get this scavenger hunt ready." Shane said, rubbing his hands together. I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Give me ideas for the questions for the scavenger hunt and what you guys want in the next chapter too after scavenger hunt. :D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Immortals**

**Chapter 14**

**Karma's P.O.V **

I came back home to find a letter on my bed. I picked it up and read it.

_Hello, My Dearest Karma,_

I smiled.

_Well, since you really want me to ask you out properly, I'll give to ya. But, you'll have to find me first. Don't worry, I didn't make it too hard for you to find me. Anyways, this is your first clue : __**Where did we agree to be best friends?**_

I smiled at the letter. This has to be a scavenger hunt. I saw a box wrapped up in wrapping paper. I opened the box and saw a beautiful white dress that goes up to my knees. I changed into the dress and head out to find the rest of the clues.

I picked up the car key and started driving to a treehouse near Amy's house. Once I arrived, I walked towards the treehouse and found it lit up. Amy decorated the tree with lights. I saw another letter stuck in between the ladders. I pulled it out and read it.

_I see you've found the second clue. Congratulations ;)_

_Anyways, I want you hurry up so here : __**Where do I live?**_

That's was an easy one. I drove to Amy's house and took the extra key in the flower pot and unlocked the door. Surprisingly, no one was home. I ran up the stairs to Amy bedroom. I opened the door to find Shane? He's sitting on the bed with his phone.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" He look up and smirked.

"Hey, darling. Here," He gave me a letter "It's your third clue. 2 more to go then you'll find her." He smiled.

"You're helping aren't you?" I asked, opening the clue.

"Yep, and I'll be teleporting you to the places you need to go from here." I look up.

"You're like Amy?"

He smiled "Yes, I am. Now, hurry, read it."

I read the clue.

_Looks like you found out Shane is just like me, huh? Don't worry, he won't hurt you._

_Here's your clue:__** Where did we first meet? **_

"To the kindergarten we go" I said, smiling.

"Alright, let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and teleported both of us to Amy and I's kindergarten. I look around. This place has changed a little bit.

"Don't worry, no one's here" Shane said.

I walked to a bench where me and Amy would always sit at and where we first met each other. I saw a letter there, I picked it up and ran back to Shane.

_1 more to go._

_Clue: __**Where is our place we'd always meet up?**_

"It's the mountain" I told Shane.

"Yeah, if you go there, you'd see the city of Austin. It's beautiful. Especially at night."

"Okay, let's go"

He teleported both of us to the mountain. (If you guys watch Teen Wolf season 1, where Scallison would at meet up at midnight, you'd know what 'mountain' I'm talking about xD)

"Woah, you were right." Shane said, looking at the lights of Austin.

"Yeah." I walked to the place where we'd sit and picked up a piece of paper.

_Congratulations on finishing this hunt to a date. xD _

_Anyways, this clue will lead you to where I am. _

_Clue: __**It's a lake ;) **_

I smiled at the last clue, walking up to a smiling Shane.

"You know where it is right?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, let's go!" He pulled my hand and teleported. I wasn't ready. When we got there I saw the lake.

"How do I look?" I asked Shane, fixing my hair and make up.

"Honey, you look beautiful. Now, go there, she'll be waiting" He said, smiling with a wink.

"Thanks, Shane" I hugged him.

"Of course" He smiled as I walked towards the lake.

I saw a tree with a table underneath it, set up. Light bulbs were dangling off the tree and the lake was lit up. It was beautiful. I looked around and saw 2 people holding our food but Amy was no where to be found.

"Welcome. It's beautiful isn't it?" They put the food on the table and left. I just nod. It was breathtaking.

I felt wind behind me. I turned around to see Amy as she was just teleporting in. She was in a white dress too that almost looked like mine. She was smiled as I smiled back at her.

"Hey" Amy smiled.

"Hey"

"You look beautiful, Karma"

"So do you." I smiled, walking closer to peck her lips. "This is beautiful Amy. I love it."

She smiled "I'm glad you like it. Come on" I took my hand and we walked towards the table. We sat down on the table started talking and eating. We talked for what seem like hours but really, It was for atleast one hour or so.

"Come on, I have something for you." She stood up grabbing my hand and walked towards the water. She let's go of my hand. I look up to her.

"Stay here. I need to go grab something." She said then teleported and came back.

"Blankets?" I look at her holding a blankets. She nodded and lay the blankets on the grass and pulled me with her to sit down. I sat down with my head on her chest facing the water. It was beautiful cause It was lit up. She had her arms wrapped around me as we stayed in that position.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight." Amy said, smiling.

"Is it over?" I asked.

I hear her laugh.

"No, there's more." She kissed my head. I feel her smile.

"So, how's the other world?" I asked her.

She chuckles then replies.

"A lot harder now."

"What happened?" I asked, curious.

"Well, we were attack at the base the other day and we had to find somewhere else for a temporary base. It was this guy, Jeremy. He was one of us but he betrayed us and used us to get information and gave them to the leader of the hunters, Martin." She finished.

I looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"It's okay. I told him that they were using him and now he got his powers taken away."

"I mean, he deserves it." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and Sebastian knows about you." She said, tightening her grip around me. I frowned. What does she means by Sebastian knows?

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"He knows that you know about people like me." My eyes widened.

"How?"

"Don't know," She shrugg "Maybe it's obvious?"

"Is he okay with it or...? Is he gonna kill you?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"No, he's not," She chuckled "He's fine with it, as long as you don't tell anyone." She looked at me with a serious expression. Why would I tell anyone? Like they're gonna believe me anyways.

"I won't tell anyone, Amy" I reassure her, cupping her cheek, leaning in for a kiss, then our lips crash and everything around just stopped. Her lips were so soft and it taste good. My hands found their way to her hand, fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her close to me. We pulled away, both of us breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together.

She smiles, I smile.

"So, I wanna ask you a question." She said, smiling. I knew what it was.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I bit my lip.

She bit her lip, it's sexy.

"Um, Will you be my girlfriend?" Her voice cracking, I giggled. I put my index finger on my chin and pretended to think.

"Hmm..."

"Come on..." She pecked my lips.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"What?" Her face fell.

"I'm just kidding, buttface. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled, kissing her.

"I have something to give you." She said, smiling. She pulled out a box from her pocket.

"You're not proposing, right?"

She chuckled "No, not yet," I smiled, knowing she wanted a future with me "It's something you wanted in third grade." She said with a smile on her face. She gave me the box and I opened it.

There was two necklaces with the word 'best friends' written on it. It's what I wanted from the machine back in third grade. I can't believe she got it.

"Amy..."

"I know right. You wanted that back in third grade. You were so pissed when you couldn't win that." She said with a giggle. "So, I went back there and got it." She said, smiling.

"Must have taken hours, Amy"

"Yeah, but it's worth it," I look up at her, peck her lips. " Here, I'll put it on for you." She took one of the necklace and put on for me and then took the other and put it on herself. "I promise to never that mine off." She said, seriously.

"Me too." I attack her with hugs and kisses.

"Thank you! I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Anything for you. " I kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." We look at each other before pecking each others lips. "Come on, let's go home." She got up and pulled me up with her. She teleported both of us to my room.

"Thanks for tonight, Amy. I really had fun." She took my hands in her.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed me then my cheek and teleported back to her room. Leaving me in my room, alone, flushed and beating red. She's so sweet. I went to change and went to bed.

**The Next Day**

**Amy's P.O.V **

I woke up to my phone ringing. I placed my hand on my nightstand looking for the phone then I found It and placed it at my ear.

**RING!**

Fuck, I didn't even press the call button. I looked at the screen and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked, with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" It was Karma.

"What? No, I just.. I was just-"

"Amy, you can't find an excuse. I heard your voice."

"It's okay. Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's school day, you know." She said. What? Isn't it Saturday or some shit? Holiday?

"What? I thought yesterday was Friday." I groaned and flop my head on the pillow.

I heard a laugh on the other end of the line.

"Haha, whatever, I gonna go-" Before I can finish Lauren barge into my room from the bathroom.

"Amy!"

"What?! Don't you know how to knock?"

"I need to ask you a question" She says, both hands on her hips.

"Wait." She sighs and I put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's Lauren. She's fucking crazy." I laughed and Lauren rolls her eyes.

"I'll call you back." I told Karma.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." I ended the call and Lauren made a vomit noise.

"Shut up, Lauren. What did you want anyways?" I walked to the bathroom to brushed my teeth.

"Do you have a condom?" I almost choked on my toothbrush.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well, do you?" She crosses both her arms on her chest.

"No! Why would I need a condom for?" I gargled and wash my face.

"To have sex. Thanks for your help anyways." She said, turning around to leave.

"Are you having sex with Theo?" I pretended to be shock. She rolls her eyes.

"Fuck off, Raudenfeld." She slammed her bathroom door. That was completely random. I took a shower then got ready for school.

When I got to school, I looked for Karma and I found her talking to Shane. I walked up to them but before I could someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" I turned around to see who it was. She looked familiar.

"Remember me?" It was the girl the party. What was her name? Rachel. Rebecca. Re-

"It's Reagan." She said. Oh, right, it was Reagan.

"Oh, uh, what are you doing here?" I asked. Shit, if she goes to this school then I'm fucked.

"I just started school here." My heart stopped. Oh, no. They're fight. Karma and her. After what happened at the party?! FUCK!

"Oh, I-uh I gotta go find my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" She winked at me. I frowned.

"Yes, my girlfriend." I turned around and walked towards where Karma and Shane was but they were no where to be found. They were just here. Damnit. Karma must've saw me with Reagan. Fuck. I have to find her before she thinks something else.

The bell rang signalling first period. Atleast I have class with Karma. I can talk to her in class. I walked in class, looking around for Karma. I saw her at the back sitting with her head down with her hands on the table. I walked to the back to sit next to Karma.

"Karma" I sat the table next to her. She doesn't move a muscle. "Karma. Talk to me." Her head shot up.

"What?" She asked, coldly. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me like I'm an idiot. I knew what it was.

"Was that the girl from the party?" She asked, looking at me, straight in the eye.

"Reagan? Yes, but I-" She cut me off.

"So, you know her name and who she is?" She said, crossing her arms.

"What? No, I don't. She came up at me just now." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Karma, I don't her, okay? Yes, she was from the party but I didn't think she'd go to this school. I didn't know her name too. Not until she came up to me just now. I swear there's nothing going on between me and her." I explained. She looked at me with a sad expression.

"I promise." I took her hand in mine. She smiled and I smiled back.

Once class was finished, the bell rang. I took Karma's hand walked outside. We sat under the tree where we always sat during free period or lunch break.

I looked over at Karma who was writing something. She still looks sad. I scooted closer to her and pulled her up so she was facing me and sitting in between me. She wasn't looking at me. I cupped her cheek.

"Are you still upset?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to get a good look at her.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," I sigh "Karma, I promise you that nothing is going on between her and I, I only have eyes for you, and only you. She doesn't make my heart flutter like you do whenever I look at you or when I touch you or kiss you, She doesn't make my heart beat of my fucking chest whenever I'm with you. She won't be able to do that. You can. She's not gonna get in between our relationship, okay? And she sure as hell won't break us up. I love you and only you." I told her, still cupping her cheeks. Her hands slowly moved to both my wrist.

"I love you too." She smiled and I kissed her. She went back to writing something and I went back to finishing my homework. What is she writing?

"What are you writing, Karma?" I asked, curious.

"A song." She said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone. I raised both my eyebrow.

"What's it 'bout?" I asked. Instead of answering me, she looks at me and winks. I sigh and went back to doing my homework. Once the bell rang, signalling it's English time we both pack our bags and stood up.

"Let's go" I told Karma. But she doesn't move.

"Karma?"

"I don't wanna go." She said, with a sad pout.

"Come on, Karma. We have too." I took her hand.

"Please, Amy? Can we skip? And do something else instead." She's still pouting. Urgg, that cute pout.

"Fine. But this is the last time." I pulled her with me into an empty classroom.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her, smiling.

"I wanna change first."

"Okay." I pecked her lips and teleported both of us to her room.

When we got there, we look around, confused. Then I realized what I just did. Karma looked at me with a confused expression.

"Where are we?" She asks. FUCK. FUCK. I'm so screwed. This is not good. I look around. We're not in Karma's bedroom.

Instead, we travelled to the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! They travelled to the future by accident because Amy did not listen to the future Amy and read the damn book. But I'll upload the next chapter ASAP. Give me ideas and suggestions for the future chapters please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: This chapter is rated M because there is a sex scene and violents and also language. :D**

**Immortals**

**Chapter 15**

**Amy's P.O.V **

"Amy" Karma said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Where the fuck are we? I called you like a million times."

"I-um.. We-"

"Amy?" A familiar voice said. Shit. "What are you doing here?" She looked at me then Karma with wide eyes.

"Amy..." The older woman trailed off.

"I didn't know what happen."

"Who is this, Amy?" Karma asks, making both of us look at her.

" Okay, this is gonna be confusing for you but," The older woman pause "I'm Amy"

Karma's expression changed. She frowned.

"Huh?"

"She is the older version of me.." I said, pulling her with me to sit down.

"What do you mean older version? Where the hell are we?" I looked over at the other me and she nodded.

"Karma, we're in the future." I said, holding both her hands. Her eyes widen.

"You can travel to the future?" She half yelled and whisper. I smiled. She's so cute.

"Yeah. And I don't know how I got here." I look at the older woman. She crossed her arms.

"Did you read the book I gave you?" She asks. Shit. I didn't even read it. It's just sitting there on my shelf. I gave her a toothy grin.

"You're thinking too much. Too much thinking and it fucks with your brain." Maybe she's right, I have been thinking too much. About fucking Liam marrying Karma in the future and the hunters. I sigh.

"Yeah, maybe I have." Karma started rubbing my back and I gave her a smile. I looked at the older woman and she looks upset. Probably because Karma got married with Liam and had kids. Seeing me and Karma from the past here just makes it worst.

"We should go," I said, standing up. "I can teleport back."

"Wha- Yeah, yeah." The older woman said with a sad expression.

"What? Wait, I wanna know what's happen to me in the future. Our future Amy?" Karma asks, excitedly. It broke my heart to see how happy she is about the future. Little did she know she lost her memories and got married to Liam. I can't let her find out.

"No, Karma, we have to go. Now." I said, sternly. She frowned.

"Why not?" She asks.

"You guys have to go. I've got to go too." The older woman said.

"Yeah, Karma let's go." I said, pulling her with me. Her face fell. "We'll talk about it later, Karma" I said, not looking at her but at the older woman and she nodded, telling me that I should tell Karma slowly. I nodded and teleported back.

**16-12-2014**

"Why did not want to show me about the future, Amy?" Karma asks, crossing both her arms. We were in my room now. I ignored her question and walked towards my shelf and look for the book that was given to me.

"Amy" Karma said. I can hear anger in her voice. "You don't want a future with me." She said, making me stop whatever I was doing. I looked over to her. She had tears in her eyes. I slowly walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder but she took a step back.

"Do you want a future with me, Amy?" She asks again, letting her tears fall.

"Of course I do, Karma." I took a step towards her and wiped away the tears in her eyes, cupping her cheeks. She looked at me. I smiled.

"I love you, Karma. I really want a future with you and a family with you. But I couldn't show you just now cause it's really complicated. You don't want to see it, trust me." I finished then kissed her temples.

"Can you tell me what happen?" She asks. I look down then back to her.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" She nodded then kissed me on the lips. Hard. I started kissing back, moving my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me and her arms went around my neck and tangled her fingers with my hair. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She immediately granted access and our tongues collided. I bend down a little bit, not breaking the kiss, grabbing her by the thigh and by nature she wrapped her legs around me and I slowly walked over to the bed.

When I reached the bed, she broke the kiss and slide up the bed and I slowly crawled towards her then kissing her again. Her fingers were back in my hair, playing with. Then I felt her hand slid under my shirt, feeling my abs. Her touch sending shivers down my spine then spread towards my whole body. I moan into the kiss. I took both her hands and pined them above her head, straddling her hips. I kissed her hard then started kissing down her jawline to her neck, making sure to leave a mark as she moaned.

Luckily, no one is at home to hear this. I went to her earlobe and started nibbling and biting it.

"Amy.." Karma moaned. God it's so fucking sexy when she moans my name.

"Hmm?" I started kissing her on the lips again. I let go of her hands and I started pulling off her top, not breaking the kiss. My hands started exploring her body, rubbing her sides. I felt her hand slowly unbutton my shirt. I helped her unbutton then I broke the kiss to take it off. She was gawking and eyes all over my body. I chuckled.

"You're staring." I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry my girlfriend is too hot." She said, making me laugh. I went back to kissing her. I kissed down her neck then to her chest. I slowly move my hand to the back to remove her bra, I removed the bra and threw it across the room to god knows where. I pulled away to look at her. Wow. She's beautiful. I looked at her and she was red. I smiled.

"You're beautiful, Karms." I said, then kissing her again. I started kissing her chest, between her breast then massage her right breast. I saw her close her eyes and throw her head back as she moaned my name again. I took her left nipple in my mouth.

"Amy.." She moaned again.

I kissed between her breast then all the way down till her jeans button and unbutton it pulling her jeans off and threw it across the room. I kissed her stomach then her thigh, inner thigh.

"Amy..," She moaned. "Please.." I smiled.

I kissed and licked her inner thigh then went back up to kiss her. She pulled away.

"Seriously, Amy." She gave a pout. I smiled.

"I was just joking, Karma." I went back to kissing her. Her hand slowly unbutton my jeans and then I pulled it off. Karma removed my bra then did the same I did with her.

I kissed her inner thigh then slowly to her clit.

"Amy..."

I licked her clit.

"Amy..."

I slowly pushed my tongue in.

"Amy...Please...More..."

I continued what I was doing until she finished. I went back up and kissed her. I smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered to her, pushing a strand of hair of hers.

"So, you can travel to the future, huh?" She asks, playing with my hair.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you want to tell me about the future?" She asks, in a lower voice. My face fell. I couldn't tell her just yet.

"I'll tell you some other time, okay? I don't feel like talking about it." I gave her a weak smile before she kisses me.

We got up and got dress. Then my phone rang. I went over the desk and picked it up. It was Shane.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Shane said, panting. Why the fuck is he panting?

"Why are you panting?" I asked. I heard ruffling sounds before he responded.

"Amy, get to the base now." He said, panting. I heard him running in the background.

"Shane, what is going on?" I asked but he hang up. Fuck.

"What's going on?" Karma asks, walking towards me. I walked to my closet and grab a leather jacket and put it on.

"Amy?" I looked at her.

"Karma, I have to go. You go home and stay there, okay? Don't go anywhere." I kissed her temple then picked up my phone on the desk.

"What? Why? Amy, tell me what's going on."

"I don't know. That's why I'm gonna find out."

"Be careful, Amy, please." Karma grabbed my arm and pull me in for a kiss.

"I will" I whispered before teleporting to base.

Then I saw what Shane was talking about. The place was a mess. Everything was in slow motion. Sebastian fighting Martin, the leader of the hunter. Shane running and teleporting around and fighting the others. And the rest of the Immortals fighting for their lives too. People running around. The hunters with guns, knifes and a police baton. I look around. Fuck. That's when I felt pain in the back of my head. I was hit with a baton. I look behind me while I was on the floor and saw the hunter trying to hit me with the baton again but I rolled over so he didn't hit me. I got up and punched him in the face. I kicked him and he passed out.

I saw Shane and ran over to him.

"Shane, what the hell is going on?!"

"They just came in. I don't know how they found us!" Shane said, hitting one of the hunters with a ballistic knife. Damn, he's got move.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" He said, sarcastically.

"Find Sebastian." Shane said and I nodded and looked around for him. Then I saw him being dragged away by Martin. I ran towards him but not without taking 2 guys out. Martin dragged him into one of the rooms. I ran into the room only to get hit by a baton and stab in thigh with a knife.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain, holding my knife where the knife went in.

"Don't even try to teleport out, Amy. I've got chips surrounding this place. Those chips won't allowed people like you to teleport out." Martin said, walking towards me and punching me in the face.

I saw Shane being dragged into the room too. He was unconscious. He was bleeding from his head, hands tied.

"Leave them alone, Martin!" Sebastian shouted. Then Martin punched him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Martin spat back. "Knock them out then bring them back to our base." Martin asked the rest of his 'minions' to do. Then a guy walked over to me and punched me with a baton. The last thing I saw was Sebastian getting hit with a baton too before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up on chair and my hands tied behind me. The wound in my thigh has been taken care off. I looked around the room, it was dark and empty. But then I spotted Shane and Sebastian infront of me, tied to the chair too. It's like we're in a circle.<p>

"Amy? Are you awake?" I heard Shane.

"Yeah, I am" I replied.

"Me too" Sebastian said, looking around the room.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"We probably at their base. Someplace where they torture people here." Sebastian said, my eyes widen so did Shane's.

"Torture?!" Shane half yelled and whisper.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here." Sebastian said, trying to wriggle free from the rope.

"Wait, these aren't ropes." Shane said. Sebastian frowned.

"Try to turn around a little bit Shane." Shane did as he was told and we saw the 'rope'.

"That's a chip handcuff. There's chips in there and we can't teleport out. It feels like rope around your wrist." Sebastian said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked him. He face fell when I asked him that. Does he know something?

"It's not important. What's important is we get out of here." Sebastian said, sternly.

After Sebastian said that we heard clapping coming from the door where bright light shone in the room. The room was dark. Like we can't see shit. Not until the door was open and bright lights shone in our eyes making us squint and look away.

"Trying to escape?" Martin said, walking towards us, stopping right infront Sebastian. He clicked his fingers and two guys came in pushing me and Shane on Sebastian side. I was on Sebastian Right and Shane on the other. They left then came in with weapons.

"What the fuck is this?!" Sebastian shouted, squirming in his chair.

"You know what's it about, Sebastian!" Martin screamed in his face. "You did this to yourself." He said, grabbing a baton from the two guys. What is Martin talking about? Sebastian has to know something. I looked at Sebastian.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whispered at him. He just looked at me with a sympathy expression. What the fuck?

Martin walked towards us and punched Sebastian in the face with the baton.

"I'm just gonna torture you guys for a while before I take your powers away." Martin said with a fake smile. "Oh, I have a surprise for you guys later." Martin winked before telling the two guys something, then walking out of the room. Both of the men walked towards us. I looked over to Shane and Sebastian. They came and tortured us with the weapons they brought in. 1 of the guys tortured Sebastian while the other one just torture me and Shane.

They were hitting us with the batons and using electrics to torture us, punching us.

The guy punched me making me fall over sideways on the floor. I was bleeding from my head, my vision was blur, I can barely see anything. The guy picked me up and took a knife and slashed my the side of my forehead with it, making me squirming in my chair and screaming in pain. Fucking knife might be small but it hurts like a motherfucker. Again, he punched all of us in the stomach.

Sebastian fell over like I did before. That guy come over to me after stabbing Shane's leg. I was too weak to even move. All of us were too weak. He took my cuff on my left wrist and cuff my right wrist to the chair. He took my left wrist and twist it, breaking my left wrist.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. Then he let's go of my wrist and punched me in the face.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

"I'll fucking kill you!" I spat back, putting my broken wrist on my lap.

After what felt like hours of torture, Martin came in. We were all too weak to even weak. I was gonna pass out any fucking minute now.

"That's enough!" Martin said, but the guy punch me and Shane in the stomach before leaving.

Martin started laughing.

"What the fuck!" Shane spat, trying to catch his breath.

"I have a surprise for you guys." Martin said, clicking his fingers. My eyes were closed, I was too weak too even open my eyes. That's when I hear her voice.

"Amy!" I heard Karma. What. The. Fuck. He has to get Karma involved in this? Fucking asshole. I'm gonna fucking kill him.

I opened my eyes and look at her. She was crying. Her eyes were puffy red. Then I saw 2 other people next to her. It was a guy and a woman. Who are they?

I looked over at Sebastian and Shane their faces fell when they saw the other 2 people. Do they know them?

"Luke" Shane said.

"Rose" Sebastian said after that.

"Surprise!" Martin said, pushing the 3 of them inside. They wanted to run toward us but 3 men was holding them down.

"Leave her alone!" Karma shouted only to get slapped. That pissed me off. I try to run out of the chair but I fell back down because I was too weak to move. I winced in pain.

"Amy.." I heard Karma. I was too weak. We were all too weak.

"Leave them alone, Martin. They have nothing to do with this!" Sebastian shouted, then he started to cough. The woman, I'm assuming is his wife, was crying. The other boy, Luke, I think is Shane's boyfriend.

"Oh, they do. You did this to me, Sebastian. So now, I want you to feel what I felt. And Shane and Amy too because they help you right?" Martin looked at us. Helped? What- That's when It hit me. The lady. The lady that was murdered 2 years ago. It was his wife. He thought we killed his wife? Shane looked at me. Looks like he figured it out too. If Martin wanted to do the same then... he wants to killed Luke, Rose and... Karma.

"Leave them alone! Please.." I whispered the 'please' part cause I was too weak.

"You people killed my WIFE!" Martin shouted, walking towards us.

"We did not kill your wife." Shane said, sternly. That's when he punched all of us.

"No! Amy!" I heard Karma. I was Rose was hugging her, comforting her.

"Bullshit! I saw what happen!" Martin shouted. "She was on the ground asking for help!," He paused, tears in his eyes. "You guys just stood there watching die!" He flips the table with weapons.

"She wasn't asking for help, Martin." Sebastian said, looking down. He was too weak to even look up. "She knew she was going to die, she asked us to put her out of the misery. She was suffering." Sebastian finished.

"And we did." Shane said, looking at Martin.

"You're lying!" Martin shouted, running a hand through his hair.

"No, we're not." Sebastian said, shaking his head. Martin let his tears fall.

"Is this true?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"Liars! You people killed her and I want you people to know what it feels like!" Martin said, asking 1 of the guys to bring the antidote to take our powers away.

"First, I take your powers away, then kill your loved ones." Martin said. "Say your last words." Martin said, then the three of them came running towards us.

"Amy..." Karma whispered, crying.

"Shh.. It's okay.. don't cry Karma. Please." I tried to comfort her but I knew it wasn't working, with her seeing me like this, it wasn't going to work.

"Amy.. I saw the whole thing. We were watching you guys getting tortured. They kept us in a room, making us watch you guys." Karma started sobbing. Sons of bitches.

"Shh.. Hey.. it's okay. Come here." I motion her to come close and she kissed me there. We pulled away. "I'll find a way out and get them, okay?" I said, closing my eyes.

"You can't, Amy. You have a broken wrist. There no way. You're too weak. Don't." Karma said, more tears falling.

"Shut up, Karma. I'll find a way out okay?" I told her. Then she looked at me, putting something in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your way out. One of the guys who work here brought us in the room just now and gave us this. He has powers like you guys too. He's trying to kill Martin too." I blinked. One of us is in here and wants kill Martin too. "It's a key to unlock your cuffs, Shane and Sebastian has it too. You guys have 10 seconds after they pull us away." Karma whispered. I just nodded my head and she kissed me.

"Alright! That's enough!" Martin said as three of the mens pulled them away from us. I looked at Shane and Sebastian and they nodded and started to unlocked their cuffs. I had a hard time since I only have my right hand but I got out eventually.

When Karma, Rose and Luke punched the three men, we all know that's our queue and we jumped off the chairs and teleported to the three men and knocked them out.

"Go, Karma!" The three of them ran out of the room.

Martin picked up the baton and laughed at him.

"You think that's gonna hurt us?" Shane said. Then 3 men came in the room with a gun.

"Tie them up in the room!" Martin shouted but the 3 men didn't budge instead they were pointing their guns at him. He frowned.

"What the hell is this?! I said, tie them up in the room!" Martin shouted. Guessing that is the guys who wants to kill Martin.

"Like hell!" 1 of the men said then pulled his mask off.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing?" Martin asks, confused.

"You are really stupid, huh? All this time you have one of them working with you and you didn't even realise it." Michael said, shooting him in the leg.

"Ahh! You fucking betrayed me!" Martin shouted, holding his leg where he was shot.

"You are not killing anyone. You are going to a highly secured prison." Michael said. "Take him" Then the 2 men grabbed Martin out of the room. Martin Stopped infront of Sebastian.

"It's not over yet." That's when 4 guys came in and hit Sebastian, Shane and me in the head. I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was gun was fired and Karma running into the room next to me then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! That was a long ass chapter and my fucking fingers hurts from typing but I hope you guys enjoyed that! If you have any ideas, just review the chapter and suggestions! Have a nice day!**


End file.
